


Temperance and Chastity

by SnakeEyedTopaz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bad Parent FP Jones II, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Body Shots, Cunnilingus, F/M, Ice Play, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Sexual Frustration, Temperature Play, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 21:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakeEyedTopaz/pseuds/SnakeEyedTopaz
Summary: FP falls off the wagon and blows off some steam.





	Temperance and Chastity

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt](https://riverdale-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1356.html?thread=695116#cmt695116) on the Riverdale Kinkmeme:
> 
> _FP/Toni - rough sex, bareback, object insertion_
> 
> _Somehow, maybe purposefully, FP ends up the last customer at the Wyrm one night that Toni has to close and it ends up just being them._
> 
> _He's flirting and Toni's being receptive, because he's the Serpent King and totally hot and maybe this is the first time she's really ever been alone with him and he's paying attention to her._
> 
> _So when he makes a move on her, Toni is totally for it, and they end up having great, rough, bareback sex all over the bar until he comes inside her and leaves her to clean up the mess._
> 
> _Would love to see him fuck her with his beer bottle when he's done, because I've read that in some fics and now it's FP's Thing to me. But +1 if he uses something else to fuck her with too (pool cue?) before he fucks her himself. +2 if it's set during a period when Toni is dating Cheryl (but setting it right after he gets out of prison and is super horny would also be great)._

He takes the shot Tall Boy shoves into his hand, watching something break in his son's face. They were so close to getting everything right. Sobriety. An honest job. Jughead going to college and not running drugs. If the boy had just listened, used his damn head. He's supposed to take after his mother, not his fuckup of a father.

He takes a seat at the bar. Hog Eye brings him a beer without needing to be asked. He's halfway through his second when he looks up to see Toni with a stern, worried face that reminds him of Gladys. And Jughead, for that matter. And nearly everyone in his damn life. He's sick of that look.

"You told me you were going to quit drinking, before you went away."

"That was before my boy made a damn deal with the Snake Charmer."

Her eyes widen. "Oh. You know about that."

So he'd told Toni, but tried to keep it from his old man. "It's handled now."

"He did it for you, you know that, right? To get you out."

He knows, but that just makes him sicker. It's supposed to be his job to protect Jug, not the other way around. He's been failing at it since Jughead was born. The only thing he can ever seem to manage is falling on his sword when the time comes.

"You in love with him or something?"

"What? No, of course not. We're friends."

She grabs a rag and starts wiping down the bar. There's something she's not telling him, but it's probably none of his business.

He raises his empty bottle. "Another."

"No." She doesn't even look up.

"Excuse me?"

She pulls herself up to her full height, which isn't much, and looks him in the eye. "I'm cutting you off."

"I've had two."

"And a shot earlier. I saw."

"Come on, Toni. You know I’m no lightweight."

"No, you're an addict falling off the wagon out of spite."

She throws down her rag and stomps off to the other end of the bar to serve her other customers. She reminds him of Alice now, fiery, stubborn, self-righteous. It's infuriating. It's extremely hot.

It must be over a year since he's had a woman. Sexually frustrated. Alice sure had him pegged. For a second there today he thought there was a chance for them, but after tonight, he's blown it for sure. That's how it always goes with Alice.

He flags down Hog Eye, who knows better by now than to think he can stop him. He stays at the bar for the rest of the night.

 

The party's long over. All the guests have gone home, except for the guest of honor.

He hears the jingle of keys. "You're closing, right?" Hog Eye asks Toni.

After Hog Eye leaves, it's just the two of them. Toni looks a little wary, like she's afraid he's going to tear into her for trying to cut him off.

"You weren't wrong," he admits. "About what Jug did. And about me."

The tension relaxes from her shoulders. "So what are you gonna do about it?"

"I'm fucked no matter what I do. There's no good way out of this. It's going to end in blood and tears."

She listens intently, her lovely brown eyes sympathetic and fearful.

"I didn't want this life, when I was your age. When I joined, I promised myself that it would be different for my kid. That they'd never have to do this."

Great. He's getting morose. The only thing worse than a horny drunk is a mopey one.

"You don't want to listen to an old man's regrets. Why don't you have a drink yourself now that you're off-duty?"

She pours herself a whiskey on the rocks and takes a sip.

"Atta girl. Wanna sit?"

For a second he thinks she's going to say yes. "I still have work to do back here," she says, sounding apologetic. She takes up her rag and goes back to drying glasses.

"I should go home and dry out. You probably want me out of your hair."

"No, it's okay. I don't mind the company." She nurses her drink while she works. 

"Tell me you're going to get out of here, Toni."

"Out of the Serpents?" Her eyebrows raise.

"The Serpents. Riverdale. You're a bright girl. You should be out in the world, doing great things."

She has a beautiful smile. "I do want to go to college, if I can afford it. But the Serpents are my people. I can't imagine leaving."

He supposes he can't expect her to abandon her heritage, even if it's been stolen away and twisted. Maybe she'll make the Serpents better, help push them back to what they were supposed to be. She'll be braver than him, certainly smarter.

"You know, you've got the cutest dimples." 

He earns himself another smile. She ducks her head and focuses on her work. Her blue top is cut low, loosely laced up to show teasing hints of skin. Her breasts look like they're ready to burst right out of it.

"Can you even wear a bra under that thing?" She looks up, startled. He expects her to kick him out.

"Of course. Cleavage like this doesn't happen by nature." She finishes drying the glass in her hand and puts it away. "Want to see it?"

She doesn't wait for an answer, doesn't have to, just pulls her top right over her head and drops it on the floor. Sure enough, there's a bra under there. The black fabric plunges low in the front to reveal the tops of her breasts and the length of her cleavage. 

There's a challenge in her eyes. "You like it?"

It still covers way too much, in his opinion, and he says as much. She reaches back to unhook it, and her bra joins her top on the floor.

"That better?" She goes right back to the dishes, the little cock tease.

"I ought to come back there."

"Maybe you should."

This is madness. Now's the moment he either starts walking home so the cold can sober him up, or puts a giant topper on the pile of bad decisions he's already made tonight. He's never been one to do anything in moderation.

 

He bends her over the bar top, and right away he can tell this isn't going to work. Even standing on her tiptoes, she's so much smaller than him that he'll never be able to fuck her comfortably. It's a shame, since she makes such a pretty picture like this. 

He can still enjoy the view while he gets her warmed up. She kicks off her boots and helps him get her out of her tight jeans, revealing a black thong underneath. He gets down on his knees to kiss that perfect ass, kneading it with his hands, enjoying the little yelp she makes when he bites down.

The thong joins her jeans. He spreads her pussy with his fingers and licks a stripe up one side, just grazing her clit, then does it again on the other side. She moans softly while he keeps teasing her. 

He gets two fingers inside while he traces shapes over her clit with his tongue. She starts to rock back against his face. He works her clit harder and pumps his fingers in and out of her pussy. She rides his face faster. He feels her tense up and clench around his fingers, then release, and her scream echoes through the empty bar as she comes.

His face is wet with her when he pulls away. She looks back at him, her cheeks flushed red with exertion. He stands and lines up their hips, noting again the angle is all wrong.

"You're too damn short to fuck like this, Tiny."

She breaks into giggles. "Sorry."

"We'll figure something out. Turn around."

She spins in place and tilts her head up to kiss him. He bends down to meet her, then hooks his hands behind her thighs and lifts her up. She's so light that it's more comfortable to carry her. 

With a quick heft, he puts her up on the bar top. He pushes aside the few bits of clutter left, a bowl of peanuts, his beer bottle, her whiskey glass.

"Lie down."

Laid out on the bar, she looks like a goddamn work of art. He takes a nipple into his mouth and sucks, feeling it firm up under his tongue.

The ice left in her glass clinks as it melts. He ponders for a second, then fishes out an ice cube and slides it up her belly. She shivers and gasps underneath him. 

"You like that?"

She nods quickly. The ice leaves goosebumps behind on her tits as he circles each pebbled nipple. He keeps teasing her nipples with the ice while he fingers her clit and draws out more cries of pleasure.

Either the drink, the orgasm, or the combination of the two has loosened her up, because she doesn't present any objections when he grabs a bottle of whiskey. He sets a shot glass on her flat belly and pours, not caring that it spills over. He takes the shot with his mouth, then licks the rest of it off her skin.

It tastes better on her, not to mention the delicious noise she makes. From then on he forgets the glass. He licks whiskey from her tits, out of her belly button, from right between her thighs with her legs pressed tight together.

He searches under the bar for something else to play with, and lands upon a cocktail muddler, a heavy metal tool with a long rounded handle. He dips it in the ice bucket to get it nice and cold. The sound Toni makes when he shoves it in her pussy goes right to his cock. 

He pulls it out and teases her clit with the cold metal. She whimpers delightfully. He fucks her with the handle while licking at her clit, giving her a contrast between cold and warm, hard and soft. It doesn't take long before she's arching off the dark wood and coming again.

She sits up on the bar and catches her breath. He decides they've had enough foreplay. His cock is getting painful in his jeans.

"Now, about our little problem."

"I could go in the back and get a stepstool." She grins like this is the funniest damn thing, and maybe it is, but all he can focus on at the moment is his erection and the need to get it inside her beautiful wet cunt before he explodes.

He gathers her up in his arms again. "Don't worry, Goldilocks, we'll find a spot for you that's just right if we have to test every surface in this damn bar."

He adjusts her until she's secure in his arms, her legs wrapped tight around his waist, her arms around his neck.

"I think I could carry you around everywhere, just like this. Buck naked. Sit you down on my cock whenever I want."

She shudders in his arms and kisses him passionately, rutting against him.

"You could sit on my cock at meetings. I'd put you on display in front of all the Serpents, so everyone would know you're mine. Would you like that? You want to be the King's cockwarmer?"

If she answers, he can't hear it through her moans. He puts her down on a table and finally unzips his jeans. She pushes his flannel off his shoulders.

"You should be naked, too. I want to see you," she says, and well, he's not going to argue with the lady.

He gets his shirt off. She brushes her fingertips over his chest, lustful and reverent. It's been such a long time since a woman looked at him like this. How did he survive without it? He can't stand another second not being inside her. He shoves his jeans and boxers down his legs and lines up his cock.

She's hot and tight and perfect. He fucks into her with abandon, as hard and fast as he pleases. She's so wet that she takes it easily.

"You feel so good. I'm so full."

She tilts her hips to take him even deeper. He wants to make this last forever. Alas, he's not a young man anymore, and the feeling of her tight pussy around him is overwhelming after going so long without. It's an embarrassingly short time before he spills inside her.

He pulls out and admires the sight of his come dripping out of her. She leans back on the table, propping herself up with her hands. Her tits rise and fall with her breath.

He's not nearly done with her, but he'll need some time before he can fuck her again. He yanks off the awkward tangle of his shoes and jeans and walks back to the bar in search of something to keep her busy while he recovers. His spots his beer bottle from earlier. That'll do nicely.

He finds her right where he left her, squeezing her legs tight together.

"You okay?"

She lights up at the sight of him. "I am now."

She's keeping his come inside her, he realizes. Dirty girl.

"You like being filled with my spunk?"

She bites her lip and nods. "I don't want it to come out."

"There's plenty where that came from, baby. You won't be able to stop the come spilling out of your pussy when I'm done with you."

"Is that a promise?"

"Absolutely." He pushes the empty bottle inside her. "There, you won't lose a drop."

He forgot to ask if she was on birth control. It's too late for condoms, so he can worry about that later, get her a pill tomorrow if she needs it.

She holds the bottle inside her and pulls him close. They kiss languidly, lips and tongue and a bit of teeth. She seems like she'd be happy to make out with him for hours. It reminds him of being a teenager, which he probably should have expected.

He lavishes attention on her tits, just as slow and thorough as their kissing. His cock starts to perk up again. He slides the beer bottle out of her pussy and sets it aside.

"Where should we try next?" he asks her.

"I was thinking about what you said, about putting me on display."

She hops off the table and nearly runs to the stage. He follows her at a more leisurely pace, wondering what's gotten into her head. She climbs up and gets on her hands and knees, facing the room. He sees the idea now.

"You want me to fuck you in front of the whole gang?" He steps up onto the stage and stands behind her.

"Mmhmm." She stops and looks over her shoulder, her eyes round. "Not really. Just tonight, for pretend."

He chuckles. "I knew that."

"Just making sure." 

She closes her eyes and turns back to her imaginary audience. He kneels and places his hands on her hips.

"We're gonna show them what a good fuck you are. Show them why I picked you."

He thrusts into her. "So tight, no matter how long I fuck you."

He pumps into her from behind. She feels perfect this way, but he thinks about really putting her on display, how good she'd look riding his cock with her tits bouncing.

"Sit up. I want them all to see you."

He sits back and pulls her onto his lap. She sinks back down on his cock.

"Look at these tits." He cradles them, holds them up for display. She lets out a cry when he pinches her nipples.

He raises his voice, pretending to speak to a crowd. "No one else touches Toni from now on, or we're going to have a problem. Don't even think of saying she came on to you. I know my girl."

"I'm gonna protect you," he whispers right into her ear. "You'll be all mine. I can take care of you, give you anything you want." 

Her cunt clenches around him. He can't last a moment longer, filling her up with more of his come.

He eases her off his softening cock. She was loving it so much, he decides to keep the fantasy going. He stands up, his legs stiff, and walks around her.

"Clean off my cock and show everyone what a talented mouth you've got."

She opens her eyes and sits back on her heels. Her perfect pink tongue licks him clean. She takes the head of his soft cock into her mouth, warming it and teasing it gently until it starts to stiffen.

"Such a good girl. You always get me hard again."

He puts his hands on either side of her head and starts to gently fuck her mouth. Her eyelids flutter closed. She feels so good that it's tempting to stay like this and spill his next load in her mouth, but he made her a promise.

They move to the pool table next. She rides him hard while he lays on his back. He's getting a little tired, to tell the truth, but she sure isn't. She's a bundle of energy, working herself into yet another orgasm. He's lost count of how many times she's come.

His cock spills inside her for what will have to be the last time tonight, sadly. He just doesn’t have another in him. She lifts herself off him and lays down on her side. He lifts an arm so she can cuddle into him and rest her head on his chest.

"Tonight was amazing." She looks up at him with those big doe eyes.

"Same here."

He gets up from the table and looks at the mess they've made. There's come dripping down her thighs, already spilled onto the felt. There's probably come left behind on the table, too, and the stage. Not to mention the mess they left behind on the bar.

More come spills from her pussy when she sits up. His cock gives a half-hearted twitch at the sight. She climbs down carefully and frowns at the stain. 

"I don't know how I'm going to clean that."

"Just pour some scotch on it to cover it up if you can't get it out. Easier to explain."

"Speaking from experience?"

"I've been around the block a few times." 

"Can I tell you something?" She tucks a candy-colored lock behind her ear. "I've kind of wanted to do this for a long time."

She kisses him. He feels a rush of love for her, and it comes with a need to get her far away from him. He's used this sweet, beautiful girl for his own pleasure, just to feel better about himself for a night. She stands there naked and barefoot, his come still dripping down her thighs. Covering her with his jacket would be woefully inadequate.

"Could I take you home?"

She quirks an eyebrow. "You're not driving anywhere."

"Walk you home."

"I've got a lot of cleaning up to do, and you've turned out to be very distracting."

He gets dressed while she finds a clean rag and scrubs at her thighs. She's still naked and cleaning herself up when he bids her good night, allowing himself one last kiss.

"We can never do this again," he tells her.

"Of course not." She looks up at him through her lashes. "See you in my dreams."

He doesn't want to admit that he'll be doing the same.


End file.
